Wealthy in Love
by Angels Deathwish
Summary: Lizzy is the assumed to be very rich and wealthy and Darcy is assumed to be the man who firsts shoots down her ego . But shall time change the assumptions and bloom a different kind of wealth ? The wealth of love ?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Pride and Prejudice fanfic . Honestly , it's quite nerve-wrecking for me since the style of speaking is one I don't personally use myself and I sure as heck don't hear randomly while among strangers . So forgive me if it's a but amateur-ish as it is the best I could do :) I just had a perfect summary for this story and decided I ought to challenge myself more- so here it is ! Possibly the most poorly written re-make of Pride and Prejudice with lots and lots of heart put into it . Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer : I do not own Pride and Prejudice , nor any of Jane Austen's briliant characters . I just write the plot and bend the characters to my will ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Around The Bend <strong>_x.X. 

In the encroaching years of Elizabeth's one and sixth birthday, did the cold hand of illness strike Elizabeth's much adored father , Mr. Bennet . Already , the nerves of Mrs . Bennet reaching substantial highs with the carrying of her third child , along with Elizabeth's and Jane's soon of coming out , had the mother in a constant frenzy and disarray . Her husband's sudden taking to illness added to her fears of bearing a daughter and their estate of Longhourn to be entailed away as soon as Mr. Bennet lay cold and dead . There would be no more time or chance for her to produce an heir before such tragedy took it's course . Mrs. Bennet spent much of Elizabeth's coming out in fear , and was determined to find Elizabeth and Jane men that would not only provide in title but perhaps more than a little wealth .

This wish was never fulfilled on her part however for as fate would allow her another daughter , christened Lydia Bennet with her hair a pretty shade of brown with eyes of hazel , not even the thought of her loveliness could not be a cause of rejoice to the dismayed mother . Mrs. Bennet cried and the Gardiners , the missus being Mrs. Fanny Bennets sister , came to offer their congratulations at a safe birth , and her condolences for her brother-in-laws untimely health .

" It is but a terrible time for you dear sister . For such a situation is not beneficial at all not only for unborn child but your eldest daughters as well ."  
>Mrs. Gardiner placed her gloved finger on Fanny's fingers sympathetically while shooting an urging look towards her husband . The former of which began rather hesitatingly ,<p>

" Oh yes , I do love our nieces quite impeccably . To see them so affected by this situation - why it puts me at a loss as to how to assist . "

Fanny sniffled , nodding and holding her handkerchief to her nose as she heaved . Mrs. Gardiner nodded her head at the baited words , smiling knowingly at her husband's direction . Mrs. Gardiner added that Fanny was unfit in such a situation to have much care nor time . Especially with the young girls almost being out , her sister kindly reminded her that such an affair was beneficial to the young ladies future lives and urged Fanny to allow her to take them both under her wing . In such a state , Mrs. Gardiner , could only imagine her sister sitting with tears in her eyes every few seconds wailing to any suitor at all that Jane or Elizabeth would be such an excellent match -driving all their future prospects out the window .

With Fanny's emotional state , along with Mr. Bennets rapidly declining health , she consented , and was ushered by her sister to rest while she explained to the girls to pack their belongings and set out . Within a day , Mr. Bennet was informed , although half-conscious Mr. Gardiner wasn't sure , had consented and given his best wishes to his two daughters . Murmuring how utterly bore some he shall be without Lizzy there to drive him some sanity . Fanny Bennet gave both her daughters the best of her smiles , embracing them with tears in her eyes before waving them off the very next day , Lydia managed to stay quiet the duration of their leaving to Mrs. Bennet's relief .

As the girls watched their house disappear in the distance , Jane grasped Elizabeth's hand in hers as they anxiously scanned the plains of their new home , coming to view - their new lives were to begin so very quickly , Jane was sure she would miss it .

. . . x x X X x x . . .

The Gardiners has a rather large fortune that accumulated from the start of Samuel Gardiners grandfather , William Gardiner , who was an excellent tradesman that discovered pockets of gold , hidden in the recesses of some faraway mountains where the source of the mother lode was found - that of which bore no name at the time of his vast and growing wealth . He became quite wealthy selling much of his gold to the royals of Spain who , at the time , were unquestionably rich with gold and silvers , magnificent tapestries and unfathomable power- an empire that seemed impenetrable. Spain had treated William right , who retired from such trade and bought a house that gave him a handsome sum of 8 thousand pounds per annum. Along with his trade money , William , and the generations to follow could live their lives in idle leisure if they so wished .

Samuel Gardiner however , prided himself on his ability for business and never immersed himself with frequent visits to idle-ness . Perhaps it was in his genetic make-up to work hard for Samuel only found pleasure in travelling . Samuel , with his pleasant countenance and sturdy shoulders stood at '5,9' , was only forty and two and loved his wife of almost twenty years . It was rather unfortunate that Mrs. Gardiner , in the twenty years of marriage , had been unable to procure for him a son . However , Mr. Gardiner loved her all the same and relished in having Elizabeth and Jane to live with him , in such a large , lonely house - pleased that his wealth could be of some use to anyone at all .

As Jane and Elizabeth stepped foot inside the polished floors of their new home , unaccountable feelings flooded as they explored their rooms - gasping and smiling -bursting really . The thoughts of their homey Longhourn was still held dear to their hearts , the girls were simply too excited and gracious to be moody and unpleasant . Lizzy's room was large , not as large as many of the other rooms of the house , but allowed her to gaze lovingly at the green scenery outside . With it's plush curtains , poster-board bed of mahogany and mirrors , bureaus , armoires - Lizzy was overwhelmed along with Jane who chose a slightly larger room with furniture that described Jane's daintiness along with her soft , feminine personality . Pink and frilly - Lizzy would only begin to tease .

Mrs. Gardiner set foot right away to the girls education after their settling , acquiring a governess by the name of Ms . Brushworth to teach the girls the propriety of London society along with etiquette and the works . The girls found their lessons with Ms. Brushworth to be wonderfully eye opening , with their only education being self-taught , Elizabeth did very well in her math , history and English . Jane excelled at etiquette , while Lizzy fumbled , but had no liking for the works Lizzy so dearly loved . Mrs. Gardiner had promised her nieces that she would not force her will on them , they would be free to invest their time on their interests so long as lessons were completed . Half a year flew by , Ms. Bennet hardly wrote and Mr. Bennet's health was only stable .

At the age of 16 however , Jane was as ever , a fine beauty with her large blue shaken eyes , fair skin and richly golden hair that shone as a harvest of bright wheat would , on the best days of yield . Her face was small , cheekbones high with thick lashes that battered at the tiniest of compliments . Along with her amiability , Jane was truly thought to have a heart of pure gold with a mind made to see only good . That being said , Jane was much more accommodating to dictatorship and unable to find any harm in anyone- less than honourable intentions being placed about her . Elizabeth kept a close eye on her sister , as a hawk would surveying the land for it's enemies . Preying on Jane's innocent admiration was an unfortunately easy feat , Lizzy found herself quite nervous as the days of their debut with the Gardiners drew by, for keeping an eye on Jane as that took place would be more difficult than stopping Lizzy's morning strolls . Lizzy could not do without her strolls .

Ms. Brushworth gave a sudden laugh that caused Elizabeth's stitch to go array , straight into her finger while she gave an exasperated moan .

" Oh for the love of - how I do hope any man who does seek my hand has no further wish for my stitching , Ms . Brushworth. It shall be horrendous indeed and he may be so aghast , I shall see nothing but his coat-tails fleeing the scene before the making was done ! " Lizzy sighed mockingly in her governess's direction , as playful as ever . Ms. Brushworth rolled her eyes , continuing her own stitch-work while responding rather amused ,

" Please Elizabeth , if you could hold your tongue and focus at task , you shall have mastered the art of stitching long ago . Alas , if only it were possible to silence the wit of Elizabeth Bennet - now that is what has men a running my dear . "

Eliza's face lit with a grin , cocking her head to the side , the stitching long forgotten , she laughed and proclaimed that a man who could not know even the basics of what she had set herself upon , should not be prevailed to know her at all . For she shall be in the library , and what man of lesser good reading would find himself in a library for what else but to read ?  
>Ms. Brushworth could only smile with an affectionate shake of her head as she urged Elizabeth to take to her stitch-work with ferocity or she shall disappoint Jane with her delaying .<p>

For today , the sisters were to place a call on a Mr. Bingley. He , by Mrs. Doight's reports , was a young man of twenty and five , whose fortune consisted of trade - and who also had the good mind to lease the large estate of Bromswell , which sat right in the smack of London society . Tall and large , this fastidious building had charmed Mr. Bingley with it's large glass windows , winding staircases and untampered scenery . Thus , while entering their society with a good four or five thousand pounds a year , with a reported amiable and very much obliging attitude , the Bennet sister's were set upon meeting the promising man .

To meet such a promising _single_man , Mrs. Gardiner corrected , with a wink in the girls direction .

" He shall be enchanted by my girls I'm sure . " she had sung proudly , sipping on her tea with a satisfactory expression to her dear Mr. Gardiner , that very morning her tea had been procured . Elizabeth seated to her right , continuing her stitch work for the day with a hardly concealed smile on her plump lips while Jane strolled down the gardens in search of nature's treasures . Atleast that was where she was, seconds before she bursted through the doors, begging pardon, and whisked her sister out and about .

" Lizzy , surely you have not forgotten our plans ? Heavens Liz , you're not even dressed to leave ! "  
>Jane said hurriedly , practically running up the steps to Elizabeth's door before rummaging through her bureau for a proper ensemble . Only Jane could prompt Lizzy to even bother for a change of clothes , after all , it was hardly a ball Lizzy reminded . Although , when standing next to Jane ( an angel with the ability to make tatters look demure ) , perhaps a change of clothes <em>was<em> appropriate .

After being assisted in dressing , Elizabeth peered at the square necked , white sequined dress she wore while Jane smoothed invisible wrinkles , moving frantically to Elizabeth's silken locks of brown and weaving her hair quickly into a beautifully styled bun . Meanwhile , Mrs. Gardiner called forth the girls , exclaiming their carriage was prepared and to give Mr. Bingley her greetings .

" Make haste girls ! We must ensure more time in his company if we are to elicit his interest in one of you both . "

Elizabeth's peel of laughter rang as she scampered down the stairs and with a playful tone and hands held at her hips she started ,

" Hardly aunt , for Jane but needs a moment to look and he shall be a calling on the morrow ! Love at first sight I predict . " She nudged Jane teasingly once she ascended the stairwell to stand beside her , a prim blush set upon her fair complexion .

" Oh please Lizzy , how could you possibly come to such a conclusion when we have yet to meet him ? "

" If he _is_a man , he shall be at your feet in less than a second I know ! Take care not to step on his heart now Jane for he has been wounded - you shall have stricken his heart ! "

The fair haired damsel could only go three shades redder while her aunt and sister laughed and exclaimed it's truth . Then , Mrs. Gardiner staring at the set clock upon the wall to left could only push the girls out her set doors and into the carriage with the best wishes before Lizzy teased saying they need not luck at all , not for Jane at the very least .

The coachman sped away , hooves clicked while Lizzy noted to her companion of the seasons , their temperature and her long thirsted need for her strolls . Jane commented that while she was in the garden it _had_ been quite chilly and assured her that if wrapped up warmly , she shall continue her strolls without fear of ailments . She ran a small smile as Lizzy added the worse ailment would to be attacked by cascading leaves , and return looking as a begrudged monster of the sorts .

This carried on in such a fashion , that Bromswell had been reached and the rest of the commenting had been of it's stature , it's width , the number of ponds , lakes and streams with the added compliment to it's robust finery . Once the carriage halted , the coachman promptly opened the door when suddenly , a ball of fur streamed through the opening and onto Jane's lap .

After the initial shock wore over , the girls laughed , realizing they were in the company of a rather harmless cat . A small , rather playful , tabby with it's green eyes and small pink mouth that began to purr as Jane stroked it's brushed furs . Questions started to arise when they took the cat outside the doors of the coach and stood side by side to face the house . Who could the owner possibly be ?

Enamoured with the little thing , Elizabeth battered with it's paws , before she heard a shout in the distance . The girls could see a man moving at a rapid pace to their stance , a grin etched on his pleasant countenance with a head of flaming , red hair .

" I do beg your pardon but my cat , Sylvester , had seen your carriage ride this way and in his excitement had run off quite quickly in your direction . I do hope he hasn't imposed on you Miss . . . " the man's green eyes locked onto Jane's blue and suddenly , all words were left forgotten as the two seemed to disappear from the world . Lizzy gave a smug smile in Jane's direction .

Love at first sight - her words had rung true !

The pair seemed perfectly content to gaze into each other's eyes till the end of the world- if not for Sylvester , annoyed by Jane's lack of attention , leapt from her arms and onto the pavement below . Reluctantly did their eyes cease their connection , both sported a pinking blush , and turned their heads embarrassedly . He gathered his wits , returning to propriety and escorted the ladies into his household , his eyes sought Jane's every moment he could hear her prancing steps near . Escorted to the parlor , did he offer tea and pastries ; of which he discovered how Jane adored the strawberry sandwiches he provided . Elizabeth was much more thrilled with the rose tea than the pastries- the smell was absolutely intoxicating and richly to her tastes .

Lizzy sheepishly consumed her cup , in record time and bit her lip gently as she realized how quickly she had deployed at emptying its' contents . Throughout the rest of the visit , Jane and Lizzy alternated with initializing questions , with Lizzy instigating some rather deep, profound thoughts from the man . He did not seem _too_ stressed by her curiosity as she was rather enthusiastic throwing questions of various nature in his direction . As Jane questioned him of his own family , he had realized that with the captivating beauty of Jane along with her sisters intriguing personality , he had forgotten to mention a companion of his own who had accompanied him along his journey .

" Why yes , I have not come alone . It is my dear friend , the owner of a large estate of Pemberly , that assisted me on my conquest of this magnificent estate and whom has been unfortunately been deprived of your visit - as he is attending to the matters of buying a horse in Meryton ."

" I am glad he had accompanied you , for I find your company rather enjoyable Mr. Bingley . His pointing out of this promising estate would have otherwise caused us to never meet . " Jane could not meet his eyes as another thought crossed her mind , one that concerned her future happiness .

" Yes , to never been introduced to his delicious , strawberry sandwiches - " Lizzy feigned a gasp , a hand going to her lips , " a loss indeed my darling Jane ! "

A chorus a laughter followed , along with more strawberry sandwiches and a round of rosebud tea ( much to Lizzy's delight ) . Elizabeth's own thoughts however , were not so cheerful as the name of Bingley's companion ran several times in her mind , it echoed as his words of 'Pemberly' had .

She remembered meeting that man at a social gathering in London , an impromptu whisking away that had occurred when Lizzy had been grabbed by a rebellious Charlotte Lucas , to a party she had described as boorish and uninteresting . Elizabeth had no time to prepare , but consented to Charlottes pleading expression after feeling somewhat hypnotized into doing so . Dressed in a lilac purple , with her hair hurriedly wound in a simple bun , Lizzy attended and having not been out as of yet , felt out of place and unsure if she were allowed to dance or mingle at all . As fate would have it , at such a gathering , Charlotte had been engaged to dance a set which allowed for her meeting with a Mr. Darcy of Pemberly .

Although not face to face , the encounter had been horrifying as a man , seeing Elizabeth's sitting out , grabbed Mr. Darcy , and attempted to prod him into dancing a reel with Elizabeth ,' the lady in the lovely lilac sitting delicately on the chair to your right . ' as he had so subtly put .  
>She was aware of his face examining hers shortly after and with a disgruntled murmur , she could sadly make out his declination . When questioned why , she found no words within ear-shot when a lady started laughing hysterically in a group nearby , drowning everything but his last words . " ... disagreeable to me . "<p>

After such a reverie , and some eavesdropping on her sister's and the gentleman's conversation , Lizzy became sadly aware of the time and called upon Jane to once again give her greetings before making their leave . Her companion could only comply with a notably disappointed air before springing in delight as Mr. Bingley suggested calling on her tomorrow .

She ceded to the suggestion immediately , somewhat shy in response at his returning smile to her answer . With their introductions in order , and their goodbyes , Mr. Bingley escorted the girls to their carriage and gave Jane a dashing smile as he bowed . Lizzy was sure Jane were about to faint if not for her leaning ever so close for support , squeezing her hand to ensure her consciousness .

" We do eagerly await your call tomorrow , Mr. Bingley . " Lizzy replied with a polite smile before indicating to Jane who could only fluster about a word of affirmative before gathering her skirts inside the carriage . With Jane settled quite flusterdly inside , Elizabeth took the chance to inquire of how Mr. Darcy would transport home .

Mr. Bingley replied with a rather humorous smile that Mr. Darcy would travel by horseback if allowed , though with Mr. Bingleys disposition , he did not question her asking and Lizzy gave a wave before she set foot inside the carriage . The door closed and just as the coachman slapped the reins , Mr. Darcy galloped to a stop as the carriage made a bend down the lane . Mr. Bingley at the time had realized he had never given Ms. Bennet , Mr. Darcy's name - he could not fathom how she could have known .

Elizabeth gave a relieved sigh . She had seen a man in the distance , riding by horse in their direction and ridden with anxiousness did she plan her words to send Jane away before reassuring that the man would most certainly be Mr. Darcy . She hurried off , and just in time she had noted , as the handsome , dark haired man could only watch the carriage ride away ,

around the bend ,

and away to home .

We could only avoid fate so long .

* * *

><p><strong>Goodness , that felt incredibly long . I feel like I've written at least 30 chapters while in the process of editing this , horrid spelling mistakes and all . I do hope you readers enjoyed this version , no matter how poorly done , and will review to encourage me on ! Thank you for reading . It's all greatly appreciated ! Please review !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Update atlast I know . I hope you were all waiting for this because I received fabulous views ! Thank you all for loving the first chapter and here is the next . I apologize for Darcy not being bodily 'there' in the chapter but I absolutely promise he will be in the next ! **

**Read and Review !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pride and Prejudice , nor any of Jane Austens brilliant characters . I just write the plot and bend the characters to my will ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Mocking Crow x.X<strong>

" _Childish I am but without pride I am not_ . " Lizzy muttered with a frown , seconds before she had hopped inside her carriage and deported herself from the vicinity .

She silently allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips while brushing away a curl behind her ear . Only in the confines of the carriage did she berate herself for her behavior . She mentally scoffed in disgust at her cowardness . Then , began questioning her sanity . After all , she was sure to meet him sometime in society and what could possibly implore him to remember her at all ? Why , he must meet with so many young and privileged ladies a week , that he couldn't possibly keep track of them all . It was but an immature and childish move on her part she agreed once more . Unobtrusively conceited was what she was .

To rectify it , she resolved to allow the fated meeting to commence and when it did , she would boldly face him on with every inch of pride she could muster . With that in mind , Lizzy decided that she needed to focus on more important things than Mr. Darcy for the time being. She needed to keep Jane her first , and utmost priority . Hoping that it would divert her thoughts- if just for a little while . Folding her hands onto her lap , Lizzy began to formulate her words .

_Casual_ she decided for either way she'd have Jane blushing red . She started with a soft smile at Jane and began her mission .

" I do believe Mr. Bingley and I shall be wonderful friends ." Lizzy said idly , inspecting her nails as if she suddenly found them very amusing . Jane had been distracted until she heard Lizzy . _Already you play the part of a woman in love_ , Lizzy couldn't help but think .

" Ofcoarse , " no longer casual , Lizzy continued most adamantly , " the title of friend in correspondance to me would be quite correct , " Lizzy's feline smile taunting as Jane's fine features began to color .

" Now for you , my dear Jane , what shall you have to call him ? "

Looking slightly aghast , Jane covered her cheeks in embarrassment and attempted to glare at Lizzy . It was half-hearted on her part . " Please , do speak of this delicately Lizzy . Must you tease me ? I'm already as bright as our carriage curtains I'm sure ! " Jane cried in horror , pulling the material to her face to prove her point .

Gently tapping her chin , Lizzy pondered at the curtain and then at Jane's complexion .

" Actually , " she nodded in astonishment , " It looks more like that charming pocket hanky father used to wear . "

Jane cried out that Lizzy may be the most treacherous sister in the world and pronounced she just may never speak to her again .

" As if you have the heart . " she replied cheekily to that comment , diverting her eyes to the window as she heard the slosh of the wheels on water .

Jane let out a huff of indignation at her comical reply . A muted silence stretched on , with Jane refusing to speak to Lizzy as she so promised and with her sister looking enamored by the scenery outside ,

" Perhaps it will rain ," Lizzy thought aloud , seeming lost to her own thoughts .

" Yes ," The crimson lady said in resignation , " I do hope it does . Flowers cannot grow if they have not the nourishment nor the care ." Turning her head to her own respective window , Jane grew quiet and Lizzy was content to do the same .

The brunette kept her eyes on the grass , the flowers , the trees and of anything unusual she could catch sight of . Off in the distance , past a small wooded grove , lay something large and lumpy that obstructed a good portion of road . Idly , did she ponder what it could be . It was only when the carriage turned up a hill that Lizzy could gain recognition . Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing .

It was human , she was sure . Without thought , she began to pound against the wall of the carriage , desperately commanding the driver to yield and allow her exit .

" We are not yet reached . " he shouted back at her as she drove her head out the window to look at him and back at the slowly distancing body . " I care not ! You must stop ! Do not pay heed to the mud and please halt yourself here . "

Urgently , Jane inquired if she felt ill but could not receive a response before the carriage stopped in a lurch and her sister flew out without explanation . Her white train slapped against the soil of the damp ground as she ran with total abandon . The urgent calls of her companion lost to her as she kept forward . Her breathing became pants and the closer the body came to view , the harder she ran . Fearing the worst , she stopped a foot away ,

and breathed .  
><em>In .<em>  
><em>Out .<em>  
>She reminded herself shakily .<p>

Lying on her stomach , bathed in mud was a ragged young girl with curly brown hair , that clung damp along her ruined gown . She seemed so pale , so fragile that Lizzy feared that death had taken her . Gently , she nudged the unresponsive body with her fingers before propping the head on her lap . The body was terrifyingly cold . Frantically , she began searching for a pulse while assessing the young lady's wounds . The girl appeared to have minor scrapes and abrasions along her knees and elbows . She seemed relatively fine physically , yet her conditon was raggled enough to scare anyone who came across her body . Holding her wrist , joy surged through her as she found the quivering pulse .

Jane watched with fright when she had finally made her way to her sister . She could only let out a soft gasp at the scene she deemed gore and begged pardon while she went in search of assistance .

Lizzy nodded , gently smoothing the young woman's hair from her face to offer her words of comfort . Tears glided from the girls eyes and Lizzy feared she were in pain internally .

" I have wished to hold my little sister in my arms like this . " Lizzy whispered covertly . The girl did not stir .

" But I cannot and when I shall be obliged to , I'm afraid she may be too old , too woman to fit in my lap the way you do . " Lizzy continued warmly , hesitant to embrace the young woman but wanting to do just the same .

The girl seemed to smile at that and shift closer to the gentleness of her voice . Perhaps it was maternal instinct that made Lizzy feel the need to speak and comfort . Perhaps it nerves . She hoped it were nerves . There was a small trickle of water that plopped onto the child's arm .

Silently , she lifted her head to the impending sky , cursed the gloom of the clouds , and gently shielded the cradled body from the onslaught of rain .

It began to shower .

" I may not mind mud , but a cold will do you and I no good . " she muttered to no one conscious .

The body curled closer to Elizabeth's warmth , sighing as if contentment filled her as her angel stared angrily at the rain and let out a sneeze . " Well , at least the flowers will live . " she said dryly , only to smile , sniff and gently swipe at her nose .

" And so will this little one , "

The rain began to pour more heavily , " if Jane _ever_ comes back . " her eyes slanted . Wrapping herself tightly to the girl , Lizzy closed her eyes against the chilling cold . A crow as black as night came to settle a mere inch away from her . She glared at it angrily .

" I will not be your meal today . But you may be mine if I should ever regain feeling in my limbs again ." she threatened .

It seemed to smile at her while it flew away . Seconds later , she heard cawwing in the distance . She felt like the crow was laughing at her predicament - and planned to feast on her fate later if she did not survive it .

She let out another sneeze .

. . . x x X X x x . . .

**Rosings **

" You absolutely will not go riding today , Anne ." Aunt Catherine announced regally , while sitting in her usual seat that following morning . " It simply cannot be brought into fruition . " she continued on as she leisurely buttered a biscuit . Anne poked relentlessly at the assortments on her plate , totally submerged with thoughts of her own . She hated the gold rimming on the plates . She could not fathom how her aunt could bother with something so fruitless as to have her plates encrusted as she did . Her stomach churned at the thought of accidentally ingesting a small amount of rimming and having a terrible ache the next day . " Yes , it is best so . Why , you will surely fall off your steed-" Anne made a slight choking sound at her aunts ridiculous choice of wording .

Steed indeed ! Upon her word , it could barely be considered a pony ! "Do mind that cough now, dear." her aunt did not even spare her a glance as she supplied those words and began at the topic at hand . " And it will not do , for you have a very delicate constitution . Perhaps , we shall venture off to Bath and have you sample the waters before you accomplish this silly notion of yours . " satisfied with herself for the time being , her aunt placed an easy , old smile in Anna's direction and proceeded to enjoy her breakfast .

Anne grew tired of her aunts stubbornness . Ever since the day , Fitzwilliam , came galloping in front of the Rosings gates , Anne had felt a need like no other . A need to do something than sit , listen and recuperate . When he came inside to exchange conversation , she had asked to be introduced to his great stallion . William seemed surprised but gave her his brotherly smile and pulled her along to the stables . She had met her first real horse and resolved that it would not be her last .

The next few weeks she spent begging , pleading and pouting to be allowed to ride a horse . Her aunt was indignant that she was not to be humored and appeased her when Anne's constant yammerings drove her insane . Feeling victorious , Anne did not consider her aunt in accomplice with foul play . But she did , and did by presenting problems each and every morning as to why Anne could not ride . Perhaps it was to windy , perhaps it was to warm - mayhap , she need new gloves or saddle to ensure no risk of harm . When these problems did present themselves , Anne always found a solution to every one of them . She grew frustrated more and more each day and with each passing problem . " What shall we do if your hair becomes a mess and the neighbors are to see it ? Heavens , they shall think us savages !" a new spark of inspiration seemed to hit her aunt as she proclaimed her newest concerns .

Anne set her fork down irritatedly , the loud clink drew in her aunts attention with a frown . " Our estate is not small by any means , aunt . I am only strolling down and forth our drive , not off discovering the new world . Our neighbors shall not see me and I shall stay fit to fasten my bonnet just right enough to salvage my hair ."

" Yes , but-! "

" And I have had already produced a special saddle for myself so that I will not take a fall so easily and you consented to having it made just last week . "

Her aunts voice started to quiver as Anne's words took effect . " But what about Bath ? Surely you can wait till then . "

" And what pray tell should I do , if my '_delicate constitution' _causes me to become ill on that long , strenuous voyage to Bath ? At least , at Rosings , our apothecary is planted nearby ."

" Why yes ," her aunt agreed reluctantly , biting her lip . " But you will not go , Anne . Not today . "

" Why ever not ? "

" Why because . . . Why because. . . " her aunts eyes rounded to the nearest window before settling on hers fantastically .

" Why because it will rain , child . " she waved to the window behind her estatically .

Anne slumped in her seat in utter frustration . She let out a miserable groan while her aunt continued to feast . She cursed that the one time her aunt felt happiness , Anne felt distraught .

" Rain , " her aunt grinned happily , " yes , it shall surely rain . " she repeated almost giddily .

Anne pleaded ill and returned to her bedroom only minutes later . Her nerve strengthened by agitation , she staged an elaborate plan to go off exploring on her own . She commanded the maids to retire and leave her to rest before hurriedly retrieving her riding boots from one of her compartments . Then , as an after thought , she put them away and decided she could not ride a horse without proper instruction beforehand . It would just prove her aunt right if she were to fall off her saddle and hurt her head . Smugly , she tied the bonnet around her neck , reached for a warm wrap and ran down the back steps , past the maids quarters and out the back door . It was a dreary day , but just being free made the day seem marvelous to Anne . She was free to do as she pleased this day .

At some point , Anne had become insufferably lost because she was free to do so. Her thin , satin slippers did not hold up well against the barriers of the damp ground and the soles of her feet . They ached and caused her pain as she walked . Her dress had become sullied by the few times she tripped and the one time she decided to roll down a hill for the sake of unreigned freedom . She grew fatigued and starving as hours seemed to drive by . Her plate was left untouched this morning as she could not bring herself to eat . She began to fall more often and find less strength to stand up and move on . She walked through a heavy wooded grove , hoping for civilization and found none when she passed . With her last supply of strength emptied , she fell to the ground and into unconsciousness .

She did not dream in that world . Everything felt to real for it to only have been a dream . However , Anne knew with certainty , the voice of her savior had the same sound as the voice of a mother .

Anne could only snuggle up closer and let silent tears slide .

. . . x x x X X x x x . . .

**Currently**

When Jane had retrieved the apothecary , she came to witness the scene of Elizabeth snuggling with child . She also came to witness the wrath of Lizzy as her teeth chattered from cold and her wits grew angrier by each flaming second .

" Where pray tell , did you seek assistance ? All the way in France I suppose ? " Lizzy said coldly in her sisters direction while pulling her blanket closer for warmth . Mister and Missus Gardiner , were speaking discreetly in the room next to the parlor .

Lizzy had been to damp and miserable to complain on the trip home . She now found solace in regaining movement in her toes and having saved a young woman's life . She gave out a sneeze . For the solace of this , she gave Jane .

Jane was feeling much to happy to feel true guilt . On her way to the apothecary , Mr. Bingley had stopped his carriage to greet her-even though they had just met not 20 minutes ago ! It was a true show of interest and Jane could not be brought down by Lizzy's mood . When he inquired of her destination , Jane broke out in a gasp , begged pardon and started once more to the apothecary . She did not notice the rain till then .

Pouring a cup of hot tea with one hand and giving Lizzy another blanket with the other , Jane offered an apologetic smile . " I do apologize Lizzy , but I came across Mr. Bingley along the way and-"

" Became so intoxicated by the sight of him , didn't you? " Lizzy finished dryly . Her mood slightly lifted by the satisfaction of being right . This was a sure sign of Mr. Bingley's interest in her sister . Besides the less than smoldering looks of adoration he adorned her with that is . Lizzy sneezed again .

Jane offered another feeble smile .

" Come here . " Lizzy motioned .

Surprised , Jane came forward only to be told to come closer . With her head at eye level with Lizzy's , Jane sat primly with her legs tucked beneath her and continued moving until Jane's entire face was close enough for Lizzy to take two fingers and give a good , hearty flick .

" Ow ! " Jane said incredulously , rubbing her forehead while Lizzy busted into laughter .

" Ought to teach you to never abandon your sister for a mere man ."

" But he isn't just any man now , Lizzy ."

" I am only making it a consideration that he is also a mere _handsome_ man . And that he has the good sense to adore my sister . "

Jane beamed at her sisters forgiveness . " He says he wishes to call upon me- I-I mean us , tomorrow if we will allow it ."

" Ofcoarse , " Lizzy laughed , " we always make allowances for the flocks of admirers that come for you at our doorstep dear Jane . " she reached for her tea and blew on it before sipping .

" They were not _all_ mine . " Jane reminded . Her smile became annoyingly smug when her sister began to choke on her tea . Jane patted her sisters back while she attempted to breath normally again .

" I believe I have tea up my nose . " Lizzy admonished with a sigh .

" I believe your avoiding the topic . " the blonde haired angel replied .

Now Lizzy was red in the face , from the previous coughing and the sudden involvement of her admirers . She found no pleasure in recalling any of their offers , and even less in Jane's happiness when she would receive one . Usually , Lizzy would plead ill when one of her apparent suitors came and did so every single time they proposed to meet . It stopped being a subtle message by at least three times un failed sickness .

" Well ? " Jane prompted . " What occurred with Mr. Welby ? " Jane asked eagerly .

Lizzy did not wish to provide Jane with an answer . Mr. Welby had indeed made a proposition to Lizzy to be his . But to be his mistress was more his angle . Lizzy was outraged , mortified and totally disgusted by his proposal . He did not return home unscathed .

" Well-" Lizzy started hesitatingly , she could not bring herself to lie to the sweet angel before her . Luckily for her , Mr. Gardiner appeared , though looking slightly forlorned , he nodded at the girls who followed him out . Lizzy's blanket swallowing her entire body as she shivered all the way to the guest room .

Once inside , their uncle provided the sisters with details of the young girls health .

" She seems to have extreme fatigue and a slight fever from the rain . "

Lizzy nodded understandingly , and reached to hold Jane's hand . She knew Jane would fear for the child's life , for a fever these days could mean death minutes later .

" I will attend to her personally ," Lizzy announced , giving a firm look to her uncle and the same to Jane . " I cannot abandon her halfway , uncle . I will not . " she repeated for good measure . Mr. Gardiner showed no change in expression but nodded his consent .

" Do what you will . A fever is not catching ." He proceeded up the stairwell , without glancing back and called for his wife . Imagine Mr. Gardiners surprise to see her safe asleep in their bed chamber . He smiled and closed the door , grateful for having such a treasure .

Meanwhile , Jane was feeling dismayed by her sisters dismissal . " I do wish to help , Lizzy . " she pleaded but Lizzy's mind was set . Jane needed to rest .

" What of Mr. Bingleys call tomorrow? " Lizzy reminded . The ploy seemed to work as Jane bit her lip in sudden hesitation .

Elizabeth patted her sister on the head , " There is your answer . " and commanded her to prepare for sleep .

" What of your sleep ? " she asked worriedly , stopping mid-step on the first step of the stair well .

Lizzy suppressed a sneeze and grinned instead , " It is not I , he shall come to see . " Blushing, she nodded an affirmative and bid her sister good night- and if possible , a good sleep .

Lizzy rubbed her nose tiredly , and set out to pour another cup of tea . Once that was accomplished , she would make her way to the patient .

She crept silently past the guest room door and closed it with as little gusto as she could could . Her guest lay peacefully asleep under the covers without a care in the world . Lizzy quickly examined her temperature and replaced her cloth with a cooler one . The child was not as hot as she had first been which was a wonderful sign . The _fever is relenting_ she thought .

There was a chair near the bed that Lizzy sunk into . The first stirrings began minutes later , along with groaning and the pulling of covers . Suddenly , Anne shot up , as if realizing this was not her bed nor room and feeling frightened . Lizzy managed a wry smile when Anne had finally spotted her .

Although tired and somewhat sickly , Elizabeth was always a sight to behold . Her hair was unwound , silky and tirelessly long . Her lashes fringed and eyes a deep chocolate brown . But her nose was small and strangely red , as if she were sick . Anne could not comprehend what or who she was seeing . Dazed , she managed to inquire of her whereabouts , "W-where pray tell , am I ?"

" I don't believe knowing will help . But you are safe and that is really all that matters ."

She , this woman , was the angel that held her in her dreams . She was sure of it , for the voice and hers were exact replicas . The woman smiled uncomfortably at her intense gaze .

" May I be so inclined as to know your name ? " Lizzy asked hesitatingly at first , careful not to scare the girl by her asking .

" M-My name . . . ? " the girl repeated .

Lizzy nodded .

She _will send me away once she finds out_ . Anne thought sorrowfully . Once returned , her freedom would be lost , her aunts lingering eye would be restless and Anne's intense longing would never be soothed . She longed to make this angel her friend .

" My . . . My name is Anne Smithers . I-I've no home nor relatives and was in search of a place of hire . I seemed to have gotten lost , and without the funds could not continue on walking . "

_It seems legitimate enough_ , Lizzy thought mindfully , _but her face , it tells me she is not a terrible person . She possesses the same countenance as Charlotte . Plain , but soft-hearted and kind . With dewy eyes and a thin physique_ . Anne squirmed under scrutiny , she worried her story had not been convincing enough . Though , when Lizzy clapped her hand with a giant smile and said her name was Elizabeth Bennett , Anne knew she was safe .

The rest of the night , both ladies spent quietly conversing . The subjects varied from family , to circumstance , to books and then to a subject entirely to foreign to Elizabeth .

Anne's fever was almost entirely gone by now and the brown eyed lady could finally cease her monitoring and relax . Lizzy had made her way inside the covers with Anne's insistance . " Do you have one ?" Anne whispered shyly when Lizzy had managed to settle herself comfortably . Lizzy's brown eyes blinked open in question .

" Have one of what ? "

Timid , and blushing , Anne elaborated , " A man who sings his love to you . "

Both girls were crimson at that point and Lizzy gave an awkward laugh . Anne waited patiently for her answer when Lizzy grew more and more silent . " I'm afraid not . " she answered finally . Anne nodded with a yawn and turned to face the other side .

Lizzy found it difficult to achieve sleep after that . It unnerved her to think that the moment Anne had asked that question , she had already had an image in mind . With broad shoulders , and dark curly hair , Mr . Fitzwilliam Darcy had appeared . But in this picture there was a sense of longing to it , a longing Elizabeth grew afraid was a want of attachment .

" He is handsome to be sure , " she whispered quietly , " but a woman is in need of more than a pleasing countenance . "

Anne did not stir and Lizzy closed her eyes with a long winded sigh . She never wanted to admit it , but the first time she had breached eyes with Mr. Darcy , was also the first time her heart truly leapt .

" He had beautiful eyes . " she relented .

Lizzy could ignore and insult the man all she liked . But she knew that she hated the man for injuring her ego and was frustrated that he was handsome enough to make her attracted . Still , she was glad he was in want of an amiable personality . For a face like his , added with charm could make him a most singular weapon indeed . Lizzy closed her eyes , heavy with sleep .

Only when she heard the soft breaths of Lizzys breathing did Anne shift . Curious and troubled by her new friends whisperings , Anne could not help but wonder ,

who the man was , that haunted her angels heart .

* * *

><p><strong>Yes , I know . I am such a tease with the whole Darcy and unconscious love at first sight thing . But I couldn't help it , they are just the cutest couple since ... since ... Frederick and Anne from Persuasion ! That's a good example . Frederick was SUPAH hot in the movie . But I digress :) I shall work villigently on the newest chapter and hope to update soon ! Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review and keep me going ;D<strong>


End file.
